1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a small electric motor, and more particularly to a small electric motor whose case has two slots different from each other in direction to allow the motor terminal to be bent to 90 deg. or even to 180 deg. without sacrificing the operating performance of the motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional small electric motors, like those for model racing cars, generally have an overall shape of a parallelepiped. FIG. 1 shows an example of such small electric motors in the shape of a parallelepiped. In the motor shown, the brush can be mounted in a manner similar to that used with standard small electric motors by incorporating a structural feature that allows the motor terminal to protrude, as illustrated in FIG. 1, from inside the motor to outside. More precisely, a three-point supporting system as disclosed in, for example, the Japanese Patent Publication No. 10016/64 is adopted. In FIG. 1, numeral 1 refers to a large case, 2A and 2'A a permanent magnet, 2B a rotor of the motor, 3 a bearing, 4 a small case, 5 and 5' a motor terminal, and 6 and 6' a through hole.
Referring to the small electric motor shown in FIG. 1, permanent magnets 2A and 2'A are housed unmovably in the large case 1 which is formed by bending a .].-shaped steel sheet into a U, the rotor 2B being inserted from the open end of the large case 1, and the small case 4 having bearing 3 for the rotor 2B being attached to the open end of the large case 1. And motor terminal, 5, 5', are taken out from through hole 6, 6' provided in the small case 4. Connection of the motor terminal 5, 5' to the power supply terminal which is not shown in the figure is accomplished by connecting a lead wire to the motor terminal 5, 5'.
Because of this, a lead wire as aforementioned becomes necessary to install the motor shown in FIG. 1 in model racing cars, thus not only making the assembly procedure complicated but providing a source of added faults such as disconnection of the lead wire. Obviously, it is desired to eliminate the lead wire in mounting a small electric motor in model racing cars. For this reason, such small electric motors as shown in FIG. 1 which employ a brush mounting system similar to that of standard small electric motors are not used in model racing cars as they are, without modification. Instead, therefore, small electric motors with their brush mounting system improved so that the motor terminal can be directly connected to the power supply terminal without use of a lead wire, are used in model racing cars. With this approach, however, a specially designed brush mounting structure other than the aforementioned three-point supporting system is required in order to apply conventional small electric motors to model racing cars. This means an added cost.